


horrifically made poems

by icecreamluvr69



Category: hualian - Fandom, tgcf
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamluvr69/pseuds/icecreamluvr69
Summary: very very VERY badly composed poems, made by my past midnight self, read at your own risk





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst the rats in Mt Tonglu,  
A rat called love keeps gnawing my heart,  
MY DIANXIA YOU ARE MY CHEESE,  
and i'm ready to fall into the trap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after hua cheng was out of mt tonglu

Dried Corpses trying to pull me down,  
unless it's gege's, this body wont drown,  
congratulations, they say, you became the top supreme,  
never did they know the way i play,  
it's a bottom supreme.


	3. Chapter 3

3000 lanterns in the sky,  
3000 statues beneath the soil,  
Seeing your face makes me fly.  
feeling your breath makes me boil,  
my love vows in paradise,  
the porn hide in abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

Mortals and gods in the shrine,  
ghosts and demons in the kitchen,  
As they sweep the floor with the broom,  
our love under the moon, blooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Stars in the skies,  
bright in your eyes,  
If my heart is a glaxy,  
you are my black hole.


	6. Chapter 6

Within Mt Tonglu's darkest corners,  
Lays the resentful me,  
the sinful me,  
In the cave's halls, engraving your grace,  
on my heart walls, enrooting my love craze.


	7. Chapter 7

Climate changes, mountain decays,  
people betrays, nothing forever remains,  
Except my devotion that for you is certain,  
A heaven without you, is plain,  
the gods that disdains you, shall be driven away,  
All of it, for you, i will obtain,  
Your suferrings, will never be in vain.


	8. Chapter 8

Qi rong that creep,  
with a tongue so cheap,  
All cocky, thinking he is so neat,  
did he forget, in his veins, my beating runs so deep?  
Or was it his rotten smell that caused him to overheat?


End file.
